Batman: The Vehemence
by Taw2541
Summary: A tale from the Dark Multiverse. In which Batman no longer able to tolerate being powerlessness, goes to extreme lengths to attain it. A Batman who became addicted to Venom after failing to save a little girl continued to modify it until he became a force more dangerous than Bane.


"Tell me, if there was a pill that could make you more of what you are, would you take it? In a world filled with powers, it's easy to feel less than those who have them. Imagine if your a man who walks among those who are considered to be gods. Heh, granted the man I'm referring to is impressive, with an even more impressive skillset; but in the end, he is just a man. I know because I was this man, once." Batman said ominously.

* * *

A world in the Dark Multiverse

An 8-year-old girl, Sissy Porter, kidnapped by unknown assailants was being held underground. Traveling through the sewers, Batman ignored the smell and notice the erosion of the tunnels; he then noticed the pipes that were leaking and slowly but surely the tunnel would be flooded. Batman then saw her, Sissy was bound to chair, begging for aid just as tunnels started to collapse and giant boulders of cement fell; blocking him from reaching Sissy.

"I'll have you out in a minute," Batman said turning off his flashlight and began moving the rocks away one by one. "I give you my ... word ... on that. It's a ... promise and ... I never break ... a promise" He said moving each stone aside, each stone heavier than the last. Reaching the last one, the biggest of them all and taller than himself. Because of the closed-off space, the water was rising on Sissy and was now halfway up her body. Batman began trying to move the boulder but it wouldn't budge as he switched to a different position to try again, the water was up to Sissy's neck. Failing to lift the boulder, Batman dove underwater open to maybe get under it; a minute of loosing up he got Sissy, only it was too late. She was dead, drowned frighten and alone, he had failed her. All his years of training, knowledge, and skills and he couldn't save a little girl from dying because in the end ... he just wasn't strong enough.

Later, he went to visit Sissy's father, Dr. Randolph Porter, to break the news to him. Shockingly, Dr. Porter had almost little to no reaction from her death citing that although her life was short and had a terrifying end, she died a happy little girl. Wanting to make the kidnappers pay, Batman asked why did they never ask for money. Dr. Porter revealed that they wanted was a new experimental drug called Venom, designed to enhance human potential, Dr. Porter assured the dark knight that if he had these drugs in his system he would have saved Sissy. Offering him one of the pills, Batman took a long look at it before putting it aside for further testing he thought; but looking back he wondered if he had already made up his mind on what to do with it.

Later in the Batcave, stripped of his suit, Bruce stared at barbell he had just finished applying the last of weights as Alfred walked up towards him. "Dare I ask sir?" The butler said.

"I work it out on a slip-stick, the chunk of cement ... I ... couldn't move ... weighed ... 630 pounds ... I've got ... on this ... bar ... now." Bruce struggled to explain trying to lift the barbell but stopped once he heard something pop. "Argh!"

Alfred checked on his master's injury. "Bad?" Bruce asked.

"Deltoid muscle is beginning to swell, torn, probably and I shouldn't be surprised if the cartilage was damaged," Alfred answered as Bruce walked to get dressed in civilian clothes. "You really should consult with a physician."

"Maybe later," Bruce answered. After mending up his wound, Bruce left the cave to find the kidnappers. Before he returned to the cave, they had broken into Dr. Porter's office in order to steal the Venom drug. After some detective work, Bruce eventually managed to track the assailants down but Alfred was worried that he was pushing himself too far both physically and emotionally. Bruce didn't want to listen to Alfred, all he could think about was the little girl he failed to save and how he would make her killers pay for taking her life. Batman eventually found them and attack them but because of his injury, the took advantage of him. Eventually, they threw him out of the window; though Batman rolled with the injuries to lessen the damage as the fall rendered him unconscious.

"Well Bruce, if I'm the man of steel ..." Superman taunted him and then turned into the deceased Sissy Porter. "You must be the man of tissue. You're not enough, you're not nearly enough." Sissy spoke as Bruce jolted up from the bed from his nightmare. Bruce was in his bed, Alfred explained to him that Dr. Leslie Thompkins came and helped with his injuries. Bruce soon got out of the bed and Alfred immediately worried that he was going back out in the streets so soon, but Bruce assured him he wasn't. Going back to the cave, Bruce analyzed the Venom pill that he got from Dr. Porter; he was going to analyze the drug intending to mass-produce the pill for himself.

* * *

Three Months Later

Time had passed since the Sissy Porter case and Batman was back and better than ever. The Venom was key to that, using it every day had shortened his recovery time and the side effects had increased his strength tremendous; this week, Batman had been able to lift 810 pounds this week alone, over 200 more than the boulder he failed to move three months ago. Last night, Bruce had gone up against a group of drug dealers. Thanks to the newfound strength he had made short work of them, some of them he knocked out with a single hit. However, in the past three months, Alfred had noticed that Bruce had begun to develop mood swings, he was also more arrogant and violent; he was seemingly losing his impressive self-control and worried his master would make a mistake in the field that he would regret.

"Master Bruce, I must insist that cease using these damn pills," Alfred demanded. "It's effects on you are -"

"Better than I expected Alfred," Bruce interrupted. "My efficiency these last few months have been better than before, I'm able to disrupt at least twice as many criminal operations. Additionally, what few injuries I've received these last three months I've gotten over in just a couple days, I don't need to worry about protecting myself from my previous injuries. The Venom is working Alfred." He said as he was pumping iron.

"But at what cost, sir?" Alfred asked and Bruce just dropped the barbells and walked over to Alfred then grabbed him by the collar with a single arm and lifted him above the ground.

"Nothing, do you hear me, nothing is worth the cost of me being a better Batman, a stronger Batman!" Bruce yelled to his servant and father figure before throwing him on the ground.

"You ... you think you're better and stronger the way you are now? Your mistaken Bruce, your weaker! Far weaker than I've ever seen you!" Alfred viciously replied.

"Perhaps it's best you leave Alfred," Bruce suggested as he turned his back on him to return to his workout.

"Perhaps it is ... Bruce," Alfred said leaving the cave and Bruce until he got his act together.

* * *

One month later

Over the last few weeks, Batman had been monitoring Gotham's criminal activity and there was a series of crimes caused by a new player calling himself Bane. From what he could gather, Bane was stealing various supplies ranging from money, chemicals, and lab equipment. Batman then quickly realized Bane was planning to manufacture drugs, he was rather disappointed by this realization as Bane robberies showed impressive tactical planning and precision with almost no loss of life during his crime spree. Catching a break, Batman caught up with one of Bane's henchmen.

"Tell me where he is?" Batman screamed at his victim.

_"Preferiría morir antes que traicionar a mi maestro (__I would sooner die than betray my master)!" _The henchmen said in Spanish.

"_Puedo arreglar eso (I can arrange that)," _The knight replied showing he could fully understand him. Using his strength and gripping the henchmen's collar, Batman began throwing him against the brick wall in the alley. With each blow against the wall, it cracked open further. Batman was careful not to let his victim's head break open but Bane's henchmen didn't know that.

"_Pará, pará, pará (stop, stop, stop)_," The henchmen pleaded and pulled him to his face as the bricks started to fall from the wall. "You're, you're, like him ... like Bane." He said with a heavy Spanish accent, his eyes filled with fear.

"If your afraid of this Bane, then you should be even more terrified of me," Batman stated.

Batman eventually came to Bane's location an underground section in the streets of Burnside, Batman made short work of the guards, knocking them out one by one. Hiding in the shadows, Batman spotted Bane. He was exactly as he described by those he interrogated; tall, muscular, and wearing a Luchadore mask. A man of that size, strength, and cunning would be a worthy challenge for him. Calculating that the Venom in his system combined with the fall from dropping down from the ceiling's scaffold would most assuredly incapacitate Bane, and even if it didn't Batman would be in a position to knock him out afterward. After positioning himself, Batman descending from the ceiling intending to drop on Bane, however, the quickly reacted and turned to catch Batman with both hands then threw him into wooden crates.

"The Bat of Gotham." Bane addressed his adversary as he got up from the crates rather quickly. "I had hoped to advance further with my "work" before our inevitable confrontation."

"Your work is manufacturing and selling drugs, not exactly demanding work," Batman replied.

"I was told that you possessed a keen mind, greater than your city's policía. It would seem those rumors are overstated, allow me the pleasure to find out if the same is said of your strength and skills." Bane stated as then removed his black trench coat, Batman then noticed two medical tubes connected to his gloves. Bane then pressed a button on his glove causing a green fluid to flow through the tubes and into his body, in that instant the giant brute grew in size; his muscles becoming larger, so much that Batman could see his veins. "Arghhhh!" The behemoth screamed charging at Batman.

As Bane charged at Batman, he simply blocked his assault, with his body being pushed back several feet. Bane with his massive arms tried to grab him but Batman simply locked his hands with him trying to push him back, unfortunately even with the Venom in his system, this Bane was stronger as Batman fell to his knees. Bane then kneed the detective in the face sending him flying several feet, Batman then noticed a henchman of Bane's came out and fired a gun at him. Rolling quickly he avoided the gunfire but saw the bullets hit Bane him but to his surprise, they did nothing to him. Enraged over the gunfire Bane slowly walked over to his minion.

"Porque ... perdóname maestro (For ... Forgive me, master)." The henchmen said.

Placing a hand on his neck, Bane then snapped his follower's neck. "Estás perdonado (You are forgiven)." He said returning his attention to the Bat Demon.

Grabbing a crate filled with guns, Batman threw what he estimated to be a 1000 pounds at Bane who blocked it and the guns with his forearms. Batman took out his batarangs and threw them at his opponent and just like the crate and the bullets, they had no effect on him. His suspicions confirmed Batman realized that like him Bane was using Venom; though its effects were more potent in Bane than in him, as the batarangs and the bullets pierced his skin and drew blood, it was only injuries to the epidermis layer of the skin.

"Venom. Those chemicals pumping into your system it's Venom isn't it?" Batman deduced.

"You are correct. I've also suspected that you've been using it as well, albeit it is a less effective version than mine." Bane replied.

"So your planning to manufacture and sell Venom?" Batman questioned.

"Yes. But once again you fail to see the bigger picture. And sadly, you never will." Bane answered as he charged at Batman.

Bane swang his fists and Batman did the same, each of them trading blows with each other; trying to bring the other to his knees. Eventually, Bane's strength naturally proved superior as Batman fell on his back, swore and in pain from the blows he received to his body. Leaning down Bane lifted Batman above his head.

"Death would be a mercy for you, so instead I will simply Break You!" Bane shouted just as he was bringing his fallen enemy down on his, Batman took a Batarang from his belt and shoved into Bane's eye causing him to drop Batman without injuring him. However, this was not over, as the Batarang then exploded while still in Bane's eye. The explosion had killed Bane due to the force destroying his left eye and took a huge chunk of his frontal lobe from the inside, causing the goliath to fall dead.

As Batman struggled to get on his knees, he gazed in horror in what he had done. It was a miscalculation, he had meant to grab a non-explosive Batarang instead he had grabbed one that explodes on contact. He ... he had killed someone, he had broken his most sacred rule that he made to his parents. Still, in shock at what he had done, Batman began to walk around the hideout and came across something that would redefine his life and his mission as Batman. Bane was correct in that he wasn't seeing the bigger picture as upon seeing various medical notes, physiological scans, and documentation about the effects of Venom on test subjects. Bane wasn't just planning to manufacture and sell Venom in Gotham, he was using her streets as a testing ground; studying the effects of Venom on the populace in order to improve the formula for himself. Batman's encounter with Bane had made him realize just how much further he could go with Venom, it's effects on Bane were exceptional and yet, it could still go even further. And with Bane dead, all of his research was now his to use. To ... evolve.

* * *

One year later

It had been a year since Alfred had resigned from his master's services, a year since had been at Wayne Manor much less the Batcave. Alongside him was Commissioner Jim Gordon, another of Bruce's allies, here to save his master from himself. Both were armed to the teeth with non-lethal weaponry, they had intended to capture Bruce alive.

"Alfred, I know we agreed to capture him but afterward; I still don't think that's our best option," Jim said reluctantly.

"Gordon, I understand your reservations. But still -" Alfred spoke but then was then interrupted by Gordon.

"But nothing! Alfred, he's been killing people; Joker, Ivy, Crane, need I go on?" The Policeman reminded the butler.

"I understand that ... but still, we both know it's not entirely his fault. That damn sludge he keeps pumping into his system." Alfred said trying to convince both Gordon and himself that Bruce wasn't beyond saving.

"Alfred ... Alfred, do you know how many times I've heard people talk about that about the ones they love saying its drugs fault, trying to convince themselves otherwise." Gordon said reluctantly.

"Gordon, after everything Batman ... everything Bruce has done for this city, we owe it to him to at least try to save him." Alfred pleaded.

"Your right ... I know your right but still, I've got a bad feeling about this." Jim stated as they entered the Batcave.

Coming down the steps, Alfred could not help but notice how messy the cave had become; Bruce was never much of a housekeeper without him. There Alfred saw Bruce and shouted for him. "Bruce!" His former master turned, Bruce was a foot taller now, even more muscular, and his face showing heavy signs of drug use; including wrinkles and dark circles.

"Alfred. Jim. It's been a long time." Bruce greeted them.

Jumping forward, Gordon wasted no time with pleasantries. "Sorry about this Batman," Jim said firing at his former ally, using a hunting rifle filled with sedative darts. Based on recent reports, bullets and knives aren't even effecting Batman, as they were piercing the skin and drawing blood but doing no real damage whatsoever. These sedatives darts were made of the best quality metal for piercing the skin of elephants and rhinos, Gordon hit him in the chest with three darts and Bruce began walking towards him. Something was wrong, the sedative should have had an effect by now.

"Since I killed Bane, I used his notes and studied the unique effects Venom had on his body I long passed modified my drug to get pass something like this months ago; not even elephant tranquilizer will work on me. And, that's not all that I'm capable of now." Bruce said smugly.

Bruce then charged at Gordon, despite his size he was faster than before and heavier too; he could almost feel tremors as he ran. The second his old friend's hand got on his throat, he pulled out a taser and delivered 50,000 volts into his neck. It looked like it did a little something to Bruce, but like the traqs he just shrugged it off. Needing to save Gordon's life, Alfred pulled out a shotgun and fired almost point-blank at Bruce's shoulder causing him to drop Gordon and turning his attention to Alfred. The endorphins from the Venom quickly kicked in relieving him of the pain of the buckshot, his resistance to gunfire had improved considerably but he was still not quite bulletproof. Moving towards his former manservant, delivered several more blast of pellets just before he grabbed Alfred. Pulling out a miniature sonic device he activated it right next to Bruce's ear with the deafening sound bringing Bruce to his knees, Alfred then proceeded to repeatedly strike him in the face with the butt of the shotgun until he was knocked out.

* * *

Alfred and Gordon waited outside of the prison box that Bruce designed to contained enhanced individuals, though Alfred never imagined that Bruce himself would be imprisoned. Both Gordon and Alfred took turns during their shifts watching Bruce, the plan was to confine him to the box for a month for the Venom to fully detox from his system. For hours and later days, they listened to Bruce struggle inside the cell. At first, he banged at the door for hours even though he knew that he was barely able to dent the cell; thank mother nature for Nth Metal. Later, he heard Bruce struggling to control his screams from withdrawal. Once, Gordon had to stop Alfred, from opening the box so that he could give Bruce something to deal with pain. Hallucinations came later, at first all Alfred could make out was random mumbling but then the words became clear to him. Bruce was talking about how inferior he was and so much less than what he used to be. This gave Alfred hope, as it meant that perhaps there was still something of the boy he raised inside the behemoth he was now.

Thirty-One days had passed since Alfred and Jim had confined Bruce to the prison box, with a gun in hand and Gordon's sedative rifle behind him, Alfred slowly opened the door. There he found Bruce curled up into a ball, shaggy and bearded, his muscles looked atrophied. Pointing a gun at him, Alfred slowly tapped his shoulder to wake him.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred said.

"Alfred?" Bruce said with a look filled with shame and regret.

"Are you alright?" He asked him

"I ... I'm not. But I will be ... once I improve the Venom once more." Bruce said, immediately then grabbed Alfred and threw him at Gordon knocking the two on the ground. With a burst of speed, Bruce quickly exited the prison door just as Gordon tried to shut them in there again; when he did, he kicked Jim back several feet and possibly broke one of his ribs.

Walking towards Alfred, the butler struggled to understand how he was still this strong as the Venom should be out of his system. "I ... I don't understand, the calculations we ran; the Venom should be gone!" He said in confusion.

"If I was still using pills or medical injection system, I would be. But you see Alfred, the Venom is a part of me now." Bruce responded then showed Alfred a surgical scar just below the base of his skull. "It took a considerable amount of work and resources, but I managed to create an artificial organ that naturally creates Venom. Additionally, I can modify it in order to with chemical injection whenever I create a stronger batch." He explained then pressed on the organ and even more Venom pumped into his system, restoring him to his full strength.

"You should be proud, Alfred. I've become a better Batman than I've ever thought possible; stronger, faster, less prone to injury, better recovery time, in fact, I rarely need to sleep these days. But perhaps, what I need to truly be a better Batman, is to be free of you!" Bruce yelled, and then with all his strength punched his former butler in the chest with all his strength; killing him almost instantly.

"Argh. Argh. A "better" Batman, don't make me laugh." Gordon struggled to say clutching his ribs as Bruce turned his attention to him. "All I see is an addict! A junkie! Someone so high on the effects, that he doesn't see what it's actually doing to him! Someone so warped that he's willing to kill just so that he can keep his fix going ... someone so warped that he's willing to kill a man that was like a father to him!"

"And his friend," Bruce replied then proceeded to slam Gordon's head into the batmobile multiple times until he fell dead.

Batman walked away from the bodies of his late comrades, reflecting on what they said. Perhaps there were truths to what they said but the reality is that his performance over the last year was far greater than in his previous years without Venom. If there was a price to be paid for newfound excellence, whether it was his rules, impotence, or even his friends; he would gladly pay it. If he was truly to save Gotham he had to pay any price, any price to be Batman: The Vehemence.

* * *

**Author's Notes: This story is a twisted continuation of Batman: Venom, an underrated Batman story, in my opinion, in which Batman really tackles with his human limitations. While Batman kicked the drug habit in the original story, in this version he didn't and instead continues to modify and improve the formula to become what he believes to be a better Batman. This story follows the Dark Nights Metal event, in which we see evil versions of Batman; each one born from his personal fears. In this case, I choose to focus on Batman's fear over his human limitations as he worries that he is not enough to save people as just a man.**


End file.
